User blog:Pinkachu/Crib of the Week: PrimalKnight - Lions Den Castle
This week we interview PrimalKnight! This is the second time we have featured a Crib from PrimalKnight so we want to reiterate that Crib of the Week is not limited to one feature or Crib per person or account. Maybe you only have one character but have completely rebuilt your Crib. Submit it again! We would love to see it and possibly feature it on a future Crib of the Week. Have more than one that you are proud of? Let us know! :Character's name:Tigerwhisperer Heartsong :Server:Entity :Faction: Exiles :Crib name:Lions Den Castle What was the inspiration for your crib? :I have an intense love and passion for just about anything from the medieval era and am absolutely enamored with fantasy novels, movies, Renaissance festivals and the like. So much so that I have invested in a full suit of steel plate and chain armor to enjoy events while wearing it. I wanted to bring a taste of this passion to Wildstar as my home and for others to enjoy as well... And so I built Lions Den Castle. I was hoping to create a believable castle fortress (with some elegant comforts and technology flair as well... After all... This is NEXUS!) Lions Den Castle was finished before the latest drop, but I have been very pleased with the outcome. PrimalKinight Crib 2l.png PrimalKinight Crib 2g.png PrimalKinight Crib 2f.png PrimalKinight Crib 2cc.png PrimalKinight Crib 2c.png What was the hardest part of making your home? :As with any freestanding structure on a grand scale in Wildstar, meticulously placing and fitting pieces so that there is no clipping or decor poking through other pieces was the greatest challenge. Aesthetics would be so much more pleasing to the eye if you didn't have to worry about that, but I do enjoy the challenge of angling and setting pieces to create the most beautiful effect possible! Working in the housing interiors is far more forgiving. Conceiving a custom castle design that I liked that could be built using the 1,000 decor pieces allowable outside was also a great challenge. PrimalKinight Crib 2 (21).png PrimalKinight Crib 2 (20).png PrimalKinight Crib 2 (19).png PrimalKinight Crib 2 (18).png PrimalKinight Crib 2 (17).png What item or plot were/are you most looking forward to getting? :I am VERY excited about glass. Lions Den Castle is quite elegant without it but I am thrilled to be able to incorporate it in my next housing project already underway! PrimalKinight Crib 2z.png PrimalKinight Crib 2y.png PrimalKinight Crib 2x.png PrimalKinight Crib 2w.png PrimalKinight Crib 2v.png Of all the Decor items or FabKits you have seen or used, what is your favorite? :I don't really have a favorite piece. I DO enjoy the pieces you can interact with. As someone who enjoys role playing, D&D, MMORPGs and such, I think it adds a HUGE degree of realism and possibilities in the game. I absolutely applaud and 'tip my helmet visor' to everyone that helped bring Wildstar to life and continue to grow it and make it better. PrimalKinight Crib 2u.png PrimalKinight Crib 2t.png PrimalKinight Crib 2r.png PrimalKinight Crib 2o.png PrimalKinight Crib 2n.png If you could have one item in your house or on your plot that you have NOT seen, what would it be? :I worked hard to 'skin' over the Kiddie Pool FabKit to make a luxurious jacuzzi for me and visitors to relax in. I think it would be really fun to have some water options in decor to work with... Everyone seems to desire it and the delighted responses to the 'Kiddie Pool' jacuzzi at Lions Den Castle has been overwhelming. Being able to choose color schemes or tints for certain building blocks would be wonderful also! PrimalKinight Crib 2j .png PrimalKinight Crib 2i.png PrimalKinight Crib 2h.png PrimalKinight Crib 2e.png PrimalKinight Crib 2dd.png PrimalKinight Crib 2d.png PrimalKinight Crib 2b.png PrimalKinight Crib 2aa.png PrimalKinight Crib 2 (22).png PrimalKinight Crib 2 (16).png PrimalKinight Crib 2 (15).png PrimalKinight Crib 2 (14).png PrimalKinight Crib 2 (13).png PrimalKinight Crib 2 (11).png PrimalKinight Crib 2 (10).png PrimalKinight Crib 2 (9).png PrimalKinight Crib 2 (8).png PrimalKinight Crib 2 (7).png ---- If you would like to see your crib featured, head on over to our forum and submit today! Category:Blog posts Category:News